warszawawikiaorg-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Hani.md
Witam na mojej stronie dyskusyjnej. Tu możecie zapytać o wszystko, co was trapi na temat tej Wikii. Aby rozpocząć nowy temat, kliknijcie [http://warszawa.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Hani.md&action=edit&section=new TUTAJ]. Zel mówi O Hani kurcze, gratulacje założenia nowej Wikii ZelDelet Kondzio mówi Dołączam się do gratulacji i proszę o posadkę sysopa. Przecież wiesz, że można mi zaufać. Kondzio1990 09:22, 12 cze 2006 (UTC) User:Pietras1988 mówi Ja też gratuluję. Pietras1988 05:37, 14 cze 2006 (UTC) Prawa admina O, bardzo dziękuję! O mój rozsądek możesz być spokojny. :) Telefon 21:36, 14 cze 2006 (UTC) Witam sąsiadkę Ja mieszkam na Nowolipkach... Miło sie spotkać na serwerze w Ameryce :P Dziekuję, że chciałaś mi pomóc! Myślę, ze to fajny pomysł z ta Warszawą. Mam trochę fotek, pewnie przy mojej Tradycji też trafie coś o Warszawie, to podrzucę. Pozdrawiam! Didixi 14:01, 16 cze 2006 (UTC) Kurcze, a ja mieszkam równiez całkiem niedaleko, na Anielewicza przy Andersa. Pozdrawiam :) Mikiapole3 15:24, 16 cze 2006 (UTC) Re: Prośba Ale kto mieszka? Pan mieszka, pani mieszka, ja mieszkam... Hani, ja nie mieszkam przy ulicy Mieszka. No dobra, na poważnie – Musiałbym stworzyć tak z dziesięć haseł o ulicach na Powiślu, bo chwilowo nie mam zamiaru ujawniać nawet części swojego adresu :D Telefon 23:53, 18 cze 2006 (UTC) :Nie ma problemu, coś naskrobię. Tylko muszę nieco czasu znaleźć :) Telefon 15:08, 19 cze 2006 (UTC) Gazeta Wyborcza Przyjąłem. Spróbuję się z nim jutro skontaktować. Mikiapole3 19:47, 29 lip 2006 (UTC) Proetstuję :). Dlaczego o mnie nie ma ani słowa w tym artykule w Gazecie :). Mikiapole3 18:33, 15 sty 2007 (UTC) :No proszę :), jaki ty medialny się zrobiłeś. Mikiapole3 16:17, 16 sty 2007 (UTC). Taa, był program. Ale o 16, a nie o 18. Pozdrawiam. Mikiapole3 17:19, 16 sty 2007 (UTC) Przestrzeń Przeniosłam strony meta do przestrzeni meta, bo było rozsypane jak chciały. Przenieś też Warszawikia:Konkurs na adminów pod Wszystko o Warszawie:Konkurs na adminów, a na przyszłość nie zabezpieczaj żadnej strony ze skończonym głosowaniem, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo jest skończone. Szoferka 23:40, 16 paź 2006 (UTC) tytuły Jak można zmienić tytuł artykułu? Znalazłem błąd i chciałbym go poprawić. Radi Pierwsze co musisz zrobić, to się zalogować. Później z łatwością powinieneś znaleźć to miejsce. A o jaki artykuł chodzi? Mikiapole3 20:23, 18 sty 2007 (UTC). P.S. Sory Hani, że odpowiadam za ciebie, ale przez nadmiar nauki przestałem juz zwracac uwagę na to, gdzie piszę i poprawiam :). Mikiapole3 20:26, 18 sty 2007 (UTC) tytuły c. d. Tytuł Kościół Matki Bożej Anielskiej. W wyrazie kosciół zamienić trzeba "s" na "ś". Radi. Początek Witaj, jak już pewnie zauważyłeś z dniem dzisiejszym rozpocząłem coś co ma na celu wpisanie mnie w krąg uczestników tego przedsięwzięcia, mam nadzieję, że z pozytywnym dla tej strony skutkiem. Jako administrator zapewne masz dostęp do mojego adresu, więc jak będziesz miał jakieś uwagi, pytania, sugestie, to wal śmiało. Jak tylko znajdę czas zawsze jestem chętny do pomocy. P.S. Dobry wywiad dla radia.. Jak nie robić z siebie głupka? Napisałaś, żebym nie ponawiał prób tworzenia hasła ARCHITEKTURA POWOJENNEJ WARSZAWY bo jest ono zastrzeżone. Przez kogo? Nie rozumiem. Zanim zabrałem sie za redagowanie (edytowanie) tego hasła najpierw sprawdziłem za pomocą SZUKAJ czy takie haslo istnieje w Warszawikii. Nie znalazłem, więc opracowałem. Jak na przszłość uniknąć taki wpadek i nie robić z siebie głupka? Pozdrawiam Warsawguide Książki o Warszawie Witam. Mam pytanie i temat do dyskusji. Czy tworzyć hasło pt. "Książki o Warszawie". Z jednej strony warto by było mieć takie zaplecze informacyjne w jednym miejscu, ale z drugiej strony zastanawiam się czy nie zrobi sie duzy bałagan. Trzeba by było zrobić podział na książki typu przewodniki turystyczne i mapy, książki o historii Warszawy, jakieś monografie, no i książki, których akcja toczy się w Warszawie, na jej ulicach i osiedlach. Druga sprawa to opis książki: czy puścić to na żywioł i każdy wpisuje jak chce, czy ustalić jakiś konkretny opis bibliograficzny? No i wielkość takiego hasła - z czasem urośnie do kilometrów tekstu? Ale może warto? Radi. Kajet Hani, co sądzisz to tym artykule? Bo ja w sumie sam nie wiem, co z tym począć? Skasować czy zostawić i dodać linki w niektórych artykułach. Mikiapole3 12:25, 7 lut 2007 (UTC) Węzeł komunikacyjny Młociny Nie, nie, nie!!! Nie zgadzam się na to! Można zrobić taki artykuł, ale nie może on zastąpić A-23 Młociny!!! Mikiapole3 18:42, 19 lut 2007 (UTC) Nie krzyczę, tylko wyrażam swój sprzeciw. Jeśli stworzyć by artykuł, do którego linkowała by stacja metra, to trzeba by tak zrobić z kilkoma innymi, które też są stacjami przesiadkowymi. A moim zdaniem skoro już jest taki pomysł, to go zostawić, ale nie robić zastępcą dla A-23 i dla Huta (przystanek). Mikiapole3 09:05, 20 lut 2007 (UTC) Admin Jeżeli jesteście tego pewni, to ja w to wchodzę Whiteman 11:49, 20 lut 2007 (UTC) Ja nie mam nic przeciwko. Jeśli mi się to uda, to zaraz to zrobię :). Mikiapole3 12:45, 20 lut 2007 (UTC). : He, he, nie zauważyłem, a ty już to zrobiłeś. Mikiapole3 12:49, 20 lut 2007 (UTC) Oj tak :). erie się skończyły, ale mam teraz wolne wtorki, więc będe mógł porobić trochę więcej. Jedźmy, to może na rocznicę dociągniemy do tysiąca, hehe. Mikiapole3 12:53, 20 lut 2007 (UTC) Dzięki. No to... do roboty!!! Whiteman 13:55, 20 lut 2007 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy, moge i być Adminem. Michcik 14:18, 22 lut 2007 (UTC) Ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko. Mniej roboty z revertami, usuwaniem itp. dla mnie :). Będzie więcej merytorycznej roboty. Mikiapole3 17:53, 22 lut 2007 (UTC) Chcę przesłać zdjęcie. Chcę przesłać zdjęcie uzupełniające hasło Biblioteka Narodowa. Jak to się robi? Jakoś mi nie wychodzi, może robię coś nie tak? Z góry dziękuję za pomoc. Ritaman. Jak to zrobiliście? Mam takie pytanie - gdzie ustawiliście ten napisu na górze okna przeglądarki Warszawikia - Encyklopedia wiedzy o Warszawie Dokładniej wytłumaczyłem to Tutaj na Wikia Poland Proszę o szybką odpowiedź, Crusjer '''dyskutuj! 11:50, 19 lut 2008 (UTC) Z okazji urodzin... Sugerowano mi, że możesz się obrazić za spam... ale co tam... składam Ci życzenia wszędzie, gdzie się da, znajdę Cię nawet w piekle, nie umkniesz mi! :) Gorąco pozdrawiam i życzę wszystkiego, co najlepsiejsze! :) Remedios44dyskusja 12:02, 13 lip 2008 (UTC) s Nowe logo. Witam. Mam propozycję na nowe logo Warszawikii. Jest ono bardzo ładne. Użytkownik Użytkownik:Bielany Waw (Administracja). Czy mógłbym zostać administratorem Warszawiki?